Prisoner
by Bakubae
Summary: Kirishima takes Bakugou as his prisoner in this midevil BNHA AU


The first thing I noticed about him were his teeth, razor sharp and looked to be made for tearing flesh. They called him the Blood Prince, for his prowess on the battlefield, and the blood red of his hair. I first laid eyes on him in person years ago in a senate meeting, though now on the battlefield, he was striking, made my heart skip a beat. Though whether that was fear or lust I may never know, probably both.

The Blood Prince was the ruler of a Kingdom at war with my own, a war we lost. It was a gruesome battle, one that lasted weeks. The Blood prince was ruthless, he was famed for his 'take no prisoners' approach to the battlefield; so when I ended up on my knees at his feet, the last thing I expected were his next words. "You look sexy with a little blood on that pale skin of yours.. King Explosion Murder.." his men had restrained me so the only thing I could do when he bent down to whisper that in my ear was to slam my head into his as hard as I could. It made him stumble back a step and let out a guttural laugh. "Our dear king explosion is a feisty one, I think I'll have a little more fun with him.. take him to my tent.. and get him ready." The sinister grin on his face made my heart jump nearly out of my chest, I struggled to my feet to fight back, to do anything, to say SOMETHING! But the restraints held, the gag in my mouth wouldn't allow words to form, all I could do was scream in frustration and struggle fruitlessly.

The men dragged me towards the largest tent in the circle, once inside they began to cut my clothes off of me. I fought with all the strength left in me, but it didn't matter, they slammed my head against something hard and I blacked out.

1.

When I next awoke I was lying next to a bed, dressed in sheer pants with nothing more than the skimpiest panties beneath, and a full set of shackles, with a chain keeping me locked to the bed. My first reaction was to begin trying to find a weak point, but it was pointless. The tent flaps opened briefly and I saw his scarlet locks leading the way in. I scrambled to my feet as as far away from him as I could, holding the chain between my hands and brandishing it like a weapon. The Blood prince Kirishima just let out a low chuckle "Feisty indeed, though I must say Bakugou.. you look downright.. ravishing." He parted his lips and let his tongue dart over them, flashing his impossibly sharp teeth, somehow making my arousal jerk and heat rise into my face. He moved across the room faster than I could see and he slammed me into the ground, one large hand holding both of mine between it above my head, his legs between mine making me spread them as far as I could without pain. A low gasp left my lips and my body began to shake, still unsure if from fear or arousal though I'm absolutely feeling both.

With his free hand he traced down my face and to my lips, once there he slipped his thumb into my mouth and with a sultry command whispered into my ear "suck.." I then felt his teeth nip my earlobe and make their way down my neck. I let out an incredibly weak sounding whimper before giving his finger a suck. He slipped his thumb out of my mouth and down my chest, leaving a cooling trail of my saliva over my nipples and causing me to gasp. It took a bit longer than it should have, my arousal getting the best of me, but I came to my senses and struggled against him. "Don't touch me, you fuck!!" I spat at him with rage backing every word, he chuckled against my neck and gave a hard warning nip, drawing blood and causing another whimper to escape.

"Bakugou, I can feel how much you want me.. it's pressed against my leg.. don't deny me my prize. I've fought long and hard, slaughtered thousands, for this moment.. I've dreamt of nothing but your sweet full lips wrapped around my cock, of biting down on your creamy thighs and tasting your blood.." His deep guttural words sent shivers down my spine, blood rushing low and making me twitch against his leg. I know he felt it from the smirk on his face.

"Listen here you little.. little shit! I am a fucking king and I-!" Another bite hard enough to draw blood cut me off and a yelp to escape instead. He lapped the blood from my neck and pressed his knee higher, rubbing it against my barely contained cock. The heat was becoming too much, I was going to give in to my arousal and to my greatest enemy, and I knew I would enjoy every second.

Kirishima shifted his weight around and lifted the chains holding my wrists together onto a hook on his bed post, freeing up both of his large hands to torture me with. He let them trail slowly down my chest until they got to the waist band of the flimsy material barely covering my legs, in one smooth motion they were ripped free from my body, causing a surprised yelp to leave my lips and a grin to appear on his as my cock bounced free of its restraints. He licked his lips again, flashing his teeth for me to see, the instant I did I could almost feel them against my skin once more, causing my cock to twitch as blood rushed into it once more. I squirmed beneath him, testing the hook to see if I could somehow get free, but it seemed impossible, my squirming only seemed to turn him on even more so judging by the extremely obvious tent in his pants that only seemed to be growing more noticeable. I opened my mouth to say something, hoping it would somehow convince him to get away from me, but before I could get a word out he snarled down "Just shut the fuck up.." I knew he could tell how much my body wanted him right now, despite how much I despised him. The best and worst mistake I ever made came next, when i snarled back "Make me."

It took a mere second for me to process his lips against mine, his teeth nipping and tongue lapping up whatever blood drops spilled for him and then fighting against mine for dominance, a fight I didn't give up easily even as I tasted my own blood. It was until his teeth caught the tip of my tongue and gave a warning nip that I finally submitted to his mouth, he took that as a sign to begin exploring my body with his hands, tracing every curve and dip, dragging his claws against my alabaster skin and leaving red marks in their wake.

The noises his claws and teeth drew from me seemed to excite him, he ripped his clothes off and began to grind against me, skin on skin, his claws digging into my hips until they drew blood. He pressed his lips to my ear and slid his hand down to grasp my cock, causing me to whimper softly and buck my hips into him, reason all but gone from my mind as I was dizzy with lust. "I'm going to make you beg for it, my little king.. you'll beg for my touch, my cock, for me to taste your blood and give you the best fucking of your life.. and after this is over, we'll see if I decide to keep you as my little plaything." I bucked my hips into his hand, grunting in frustration when his slow movements did nothing but arouse me further. His lips began to move down my neck, biting and then lapping up the blood, causing me to let out small screams every time he broke skin with those impossibly sharp teeth of his. Every movement was fire against my skin, every touch leaving my panting and that much closer to begging my sworn enemy to fuck me senseless. "L-listen here you shi-FUCK! Shitty haired fucking worthless prince, you will not live if you continue to t-touch me.. I will KILL YOU!" I got him to lift his head as he listened to my words, and just when I saw a chuckle begin to arise I once again slammed my head into his as hard as I possibly could, this time drawing blood, he grew cold instantly and with his large hand he wrapped it around my neck and slammed me into the floor that much harder. I began gasping for air instantly and struggling against him; I may have pushed him to far this once, his grip only tightening as I struggled in vane. As I began to get light headed I finally begged "p-please!" He lightened his grip enough for me to draw breath, but kept it tight enough so that I knew he could kill me with a simple motion. I watched as he wiped the blood from his head and then smeared it down my chest, dark eyes glaring down at me. "It's like you're begging to be punished, Katsuki.. maybe I should string you up and whip you into submission, would that make you beg for my cock?" The incident seemed forgotten as he went back to grinding against me, keeping one hand tight on my throat that surprisingly made me even more aroused. Harder than I'd ever been in my lifetime, and damn near close to begging for release but being too damn stubborn to do that, I struggled against him, trying to subtly get friction against my raging erection, something to help me find release. His large hand slipped down and began to stroke my cock, fast and then slow, mixing up his speed and refusing to let me come. I screamed in frustration and jerked my hips up against his, causing the sexiest groan I'd ever heard in my life to escape his lips. He bent down and began whispering in my ear, his words causing my mind to go hazy with lust. "Give into me Katsuki, beg for me to be inside of you, stretching you to the point of pain and making you cum harder than you ever have before.. marking you as my own so everyone will know you're the Blood Prince's slut.." it all became to much as once again I was denied orgasm, and I collapsed in agony.

"...please.." the word tasted terrible coming out, but I needed it.

"Please what, Bakugou?" The Blood Prince cooed, an evil grin settling on his lips. I knew he would make me say it.

"..please f-fuck me. Take me. Mark me as your own.. please Eijiro.. I need you." Those words did it, he slipped a finger into my mouth and demanded I Wet it as much as a could, as I did that he let go of my throat and slipped his now free hand down to stroke my cock. Once his finger was good and wet he lifted me into his lap and spread my legs further, his wet digit probing my hole and finally slipping in. I let out a soft groan and squirmed against him, he gave a squeeze to my cock and tssked. "Don't move."

His command stilled me instantly, though it was hard not to thrust against the hands causing me so much pleasure. Before I was quite ready he slipped a second finger in, causing me to let out a yelp and snap at him "Fucking watch it.."

he glared down at me and muttered about not being able to wait much longer. His fingers pumped in and out, pushing me closer and closer to the edge, but the hand around my cock refused to give me the release I so badly needed. Two fingers quickly became three and I could tell he couldn't wait any longer by the desperation in his hurried movements, once he deemed i was ready he slipped his fingers out and unhooked my wrist chains from the headboard.

He sat back on his heels and dragged me forward by my collar. "Unless you want this to hurt worse than it already will, I suggest you get to sucking.." with one hand grabbing a fistful of my hair he led my head down until I was faced with his cock. Everything about this monster so far had been huge, his manhood was no different. Fear began to make my heart flutter about how the FUCK that was going to fit.. but my arousal was too much, I needed him and I needed him now. I patted my lips and let the head slip in between them, my tongue darting to take a curious taste. Once I found the taste to my liking, I began to take him further and deeper, sucking and slurping around him; the groans I was causing him to spill were music to my ears and I decided I wanted to hear them again and again. When he finally couldn't take it anymore he pulled me away by my hair and pushed me onto all fours, my ass in the air like an offering to him.

He stroked his nails down my back, leaving red lines in their wake, and when he got to my ass he parted my cheeks, letting his claws dig into the skin ever so slightly and causing a moan to escape. He didn't ask to see if i was ready, but he was slow and gentle as he began to slip his cock into my tiny hole. At first it was a searing blinding pain, sounds of agony escaped my lips and made him slow down until I could get used it his girth. It took a while, but once he was in and i was no longer in agony he began to move. His pace soon became one of urgency, desperation. He pressed my shoulders into the floor and quickened his pace, our combined panting and slapping of skin filled the room broken only by my screams of pleasure and his low sexy groans.

I could tell he was getting close by the way his claws dug into my ass, and when he bit straight into my shoulder, causing a scream to leave my lips and my cock to spill its seed across the floor. He came soon after as I clamped down tightly on him. He lapped the blood from my shoulder, unhooked the chains from the bed and scooped me up into his arms like I weighed nothing. I was too sore to argue or inquire about where we were going, but it soon became obvious as he climbed into a steaming hot spring with me in his lap, a pained hiss left my lips but it was silenced by the gentle kisses he left there.

I collapsed back against him and let my eyes drift shut, I know I should be scared or infuriated, but exhaustion overtook me and i was unable to fight it off any longer, Eijiro Kirishima the great Blood Prince had literally fucked the fight out of me.

It wasn't until the next morning that I awoke, wrapped in the arms of my sworn enemy. He was dead asleep, and while I still wore the chains, it would seem he had forgotten to reattach them to the headboard. If I could just get free of his hold without waking him I'd be free, so I took my time. Slowly shifting and stretching until I was free, my captor dead to the world in a deep sleep. I wasted no time in wrapping myself up in a sheet and making a break for the outside world; I didn't get very far as I was quickly found by a pair of guards. They didn't mind their wandering hands as they 'searched me' i put up a good fight, spitting threats at them left and right, but i was already partially restrained and they used that to their advantage and had me on the floor in a matter of minutes.

"Looks like our master lost one of his sluts, I wonder if he's had his fun yet so we can have a turn.." the guard tore the sheet off of my body and stumbled away with a short gasp. "Fuck that, he's marked this one. We can't let him know that we-!" The guard was interrupted by none other than Kirishima himself angrily clearing his throat.

"Find out what, that you've touched my slave without permission?" With movements too quick for me to focus on he dispatched his own two guards, letting their lifeless corpses fall beside me. I scrambled back until I hit a tent wall, fear building in my stomach and triggering my fight or flight response. "Get the Fuck away from me!" I snarled, lashing out with my fists, he caught the attempted punch and threw me over his shoulder and marched back to his tent as I screamed all the way. He threw me down on his bed and locked the chains into place once more, his glare burning a hole through my skin.

"I'm going to say this once Katsuki, you are mine now. My Slave, my slut, mine to do with as I please. If I find that you've run away again, I WILL come after you. And when I've found you, you will be punished until you beg for mercy, and I will not be very merciless.." His low tone sounded like he growled out the words, they triggered both my fear and arousal simultaneously causing a shiver to run down my spine and blood to rush low.

"You don't own me." Against my better judgement I began to speak up as Kirishima had turned to leave, I should have let him go but apparently I didn't want him to leave me alone. "I'm not just some plaything, I will escape and I will kill you for what you've done! Don't fucking test me KIRI!" The words started out in a low growl but quickly progressed into screaming, they seemed to stop him in his tracks.

He turned slowly on his heel to face me, teeth bared and eyes furious. "Didn't we just go over this? I do own you, I own every part of your body.. soon I'll own your mind and soul as well.. if I let you live that long." he was suddenly at my side again, tracing his fingers over my body as he claimed ownership of me, his words getting me hard incredibly quickly. "Little king.. you have always been and will always be mine, no matter how much you yell or struggle, your pain.." his claws dug into my hips and causes a hiss to escape my lips. "And your pleasure.." his hands dipped lower and began to stroke my erection, waves of fiery pleasure shooting through my system and small moans escaping even as I tried to bite them back. "Oh no Katsuki, that won't do.. never silence your pleasure, those sounds are mine to enjoy, don't you dare take that pleasure away from your master.." His words only aroused me further, whimpers bubbles up in my throat but I refused to let them past. I wouldn't let the bastard get what he wanted without a fight.

He seemed to notice my trying to hold back my sounds of pleasure, and he took that as a challenge, i found myself quickly pressed down in the bed, his large form hovering over me. He gave a toothy grin and then began his attack, he used his teeth and tongue to mark a path from my neck down my chest, leaving his mark all over my body and making it harder and harder not to please him with the sounds that so desperately wanted to escape.

He made his way lower and lower until he got to my cock, I let out a small gasp as he continued his bites and sucks all around the base, abusing the sensitive skin with pain and pleasure, forcing a moan from my lips. His grin of triumph was all i saw before he took my cock into his warm wet mouth, sharp teeth being very gentle but still scraping the surface and causing my hips to jerk. My body felt like it was on fire, every nerve begging for more, needing release. I know he could feel how close I was to cumming by the way he slowed down and began teasing instead of pleasuring. I began squirming beneath him, thrusting my hips into his mouth and silently begging for more, but he wouldn't accept it. He let my cock fall from his lips, still attached by a string of saliva, his almost glowing eyes baring into mine. "You'll have to beg, little king.. beg me for release.. beg your master to take you."

I growled out and jerked beneath him, baring my teeth back and flipping him off with my chained hands. "I am a king, I don't beg!"

He let out a low chuckle and slipped his own fingers into his mouth, he made sure I was watching as he gave them long good sucks and then slipped them in between my cheeks. I gasped and tried to squirm away from him but i was chained into place, there was nowhere to go. Still sore from the night before, the first finger slipped in with little pain and discomfort, but when the second one pressed forward I let out a hiss and a short yelp. He stilled his movements until I was adjusted, taking the time to begin sucking my cock once more. My yelp soon turned to panting groans as he began to pump his fingers in and out of my sore hole, sucking my dick and letting his teeth lightly scrape the sensitive sides. I couldn't hold it back anymore, my body needed him and it was more than I could bare. "Just Fuck me already you piece of shit!" The words left my lips before I could stop them, loud moans accompanying my body arching to his touch.

He seemed to have heard me because two fingers became a painful three, and the movements with his mouth got faster and sloppier, I was so close and I knew I couldn't contain myself much longer. My moans became louder and his movements slowed in response, causing me to let out a string of curses and jerk against him. He lifted his eyes to meet mine, mouth still wrapped around my cock, and gave me a look as if to say "beg for it."

I thought I had learned my lesson last night, but apparently the stupidity and stubbornness runs too deep. "If you want me to beg Eijiro, you'll have to make me.." Those idiotic words earned me something that would soon become my favorite and my least favorite move of my captors. He took me deep into his throat and pressed his teeth into my base, drawing blood and then giving a long hard suck, his throat contracting down around me. I let out a scream and trembled beneath him, my body unable to process the immense Pleasure mixed with pain that he caused. His fingers quickened their movements but just as I was about to cum he pulled his mouth away and clamped his free hand around the base, tightly, refusing to let me cum.

Another scream left my throat, but this one out of frustration. He grinned down at me, fingers twisting and thrusting deep inside of me, one hand holding my base and refusing to let me cum and then slowly beginning to stroke me once I was down off of the edge. The frustration was building inside of me, I knew I'd be begging him any second, that once again I'd give in to my greatest enemy and beg him to fuck me senseless. I needed him, I needed to feel every inch of his skin. I craved those teeth against me, taking my blood as an offering and giving pleasure in return. He made eye contact with me and once again lowered his mouth to my cock, only this time he payed attention to my balls. One at a time he took them into his mouth, giving long hard sucks and then moving into the other one with gentle nips to the sack as he moved, these actions pushed me over the edge. I couldn't handle it anymore. "Please Eijiro! I need you! I'm begging.." I buried my face in the sheets not wanting him to see how red I turned, but he stopped his actions and demanded I lift my head and watch every second of what he was going to do to me. Three fingers became four, pain quickly turned to pleasure as he took my cock into his mouth and began to suck with Ernest, no more teasing. "Fuck!" I thrust my hips up into his face, and he gave me a warning scrape of his teeth, maintaining eye contact so he knew I was watching my cock slip in and out of his lips. Panting screams of pleasure fell from my lips as I squirmed beneath him, receiving more pleasure than I could handle especially mixed with the pain of his sharp teeth. It didn't take me long to once again reach the edge, and just as I was about to cum he stilled his actions and pulled his mouth away, I screamed out in frustration and probably a few choice words.

"Call me Master, Katsuki.. I want to hear it coming from those pretty lips of yours.. and I won't let you cum until you do it." He picked up his actions again quickly, too quickly for me to be able to form an argument or fight back, I truly was a slave to this man. His every touch lit me on fire, causing me to experience more pain and pleasure than I had in a lifetime. As stubborn as I was, I couldn't help it. I needed him. "..just Fucking make me cum.. master." I spat the words as if they were poisoned, but they clearly did the trick. He began his breathtaking pace, making me scream out in pleasure and give in to his body. It didn't take me long to cum into his mouth, my body shaking and jerking until I was spent. He sucked a moment too long, making me gasp in pain and try to squirm away from him, he slowly pulled away with a soft pop, and slide up my body to take my breath away with a firey kiss. I could taste myself on his lips, it only turned me on further, he slowed his fingers and then slipped them out of me, making me whimper at the empty feeling they left behind.

"Now, was that so hard?" His words were accompanied by a taunting tone and a haughty grin. I glared up at him, still panting and coming down off of my high. "Could have used a Please.." he shifted beside me and pulled my naked body close against his, arms wrapped around me possessively. I couldn't help but relax into his warm hard body, the waves of pleasure slowly dissipating. I felt his erection against my thigh, but he said nothing, just buried his face in my neck and held me a little tighter.

I wasn't sure how to feel, this was my enemy. A man that had terrorized my kingdom into war, slaughtered my army, and taken me as his first hostage. The torture wasn't quite what I was expecting as a prisoner of war, but i wasn't about to argue with him on that front. I shifted my body so I could move closer to him, our forms pressed together like they fit perfectly, his breath falling gently onto my neck, right above where he left his mark for the world to see.

"Will your kingdom be coming after you?" His words broke me of my relaxed state and i glowered, a frown forming on my face. Would they come after me? My mother, the queen, would say it was my fault for being so weak and that I deserved whatever happened next, my father would of course take her side. She could rule the kingdom in my absence, and were young enough to have more children if they needed to. The thoughts slowly broke me, the last week had broke me down with physical exhaustion, and the last two days had been mentally taxing.

"..no. No they won't. The second you took me from the battlefield, I became dead to them." The words were true, and I knew that, but they cut me so deeply I felt a wave of despair rise up in my chest, I bit it back out of pure stubbornness and refused to look at him.

"Good." He wrapped his arms a little tighter and pulled me even closer. "You're mine now, Katsuki. I won't let anyone else have you, I've waited far too long for this.. seeing your cute little ass and rude defiance at senate meetings was too much, I knew I had to have you." His words made me freeze, was this entire war started just so he could fuck me?

"what the FUCK!?" I scrambled away from him as far as my chains would reach, fury building up inside of me as I glared down at him. "Did you really start a fucking war and slaughter my people, just so you could take me!? What the FUCK SHITTY HAIR!!" I knew I was screaming, I knew everyone outside could hear me screaming, but fucking let them. Kirishima sat up and glared right back at me.

"So what if I did? I won. I got my prize. Everything else is collateral damage, you are all that matters to me. And now you're mine, forever." His words were said in a lot even tone, but they just seemed to piss me off even more.

"So you're not going to kill me once you're done using me like a sex Slave?" I knew my breath was coming out in short pants, i was too worked up to calm down.

He grinned at my words and pulled me back into his lap despite my struggling, he was twice my size easily, he cupped my still semi-hard cock in his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, drawing a moan from me. "You are my sex slave, little king. I have you begging for my touch, for my cock, calling me master.." i whimpered when he pulled his hand away to give my ass a squeeze. "Every inch of you belongs to me, the sooner you realize that, the easier this will go for you. Every interaction doesn't have to be a fight.." he nuzzled into my neck and nipped the mark he had made.

I deflated against him, feeling defeated, but having a ping in my chest at his words. Belonging to him suddenly didn't sound so bad. Maybe I always secretly wanted this? Wanted him? "I'm starving, feed me." I growled out the words but they didn't have their usual tinge of Fire to them.

He grinned down at me and kissed the mark he left on my neck. "Of course, can't have my toy starving.. you'll lose all of these delicious curves.." he stroked his hands over my body before slipping away and standing up. He unhooked the chain from the headboard and threw some cloth at me. "Get dressed then." He moved away to go dress himself and left me to figure out what the Fuck the 'clothes' were that he handed me. It looked like another pair of those ridiculously slutty sheer pants, and this time a leather looking harness to go over top and on my chest. I got dressed without too much complaining, the urgency of food far outweighed how ridiculous I felt in the slutty clothes.

He let out a slow hiss when he saw me finished getting dressed, and had to adjust himself in his pants. Was it bad how much I enjoyed the effect I had on him? Probably. "Let's get going.." he grabbed the chain to my collar and led me out of the tent. It was a short walk to the Mess hall but plenty of his men stopped to stair and make lewd comments and gestures. Many of the gestures I returned with my hands, trying to glare down anyone who looked at me wrong.

The mess hall was full of loud drunken soldiers, most of whom leered at me when we entered. Kirishima led me to a large throne at the head of the table and pulled me into his lap, much to my humiliation. Food was quickly brought to him by the servants and he insisted in feeling me himself, making me take it from his fingers into my mouth directly. The soldiers around us jeered in laughed, and I felt anger rising in my chest but I was too hungry to pay them much attention, I took the turkey meet from his fingers with my teeth and let my tongue lap his fingers clean of juices.

Eating this way took a while but we ate until we were stuffed, I wanted to leave immediately but Kirishima seemed to have other plans. He laughed and joked alongside his men, fingers stroking my thighs as he held me firmly in his lap, refusing to let me disappear despite the humiliation I was feeling. Whenever the me made a comment about me, Kirishima would brush it off with simple acknowledgement that I belonged to him and they left it at that.

Until one solider opened his mouth "Looks like you have him pretty much under control! Yknow, I think I'm beginning to get what you see in him. When he's all docile like this, it's pretty sexy.." the soldiers words sparked a fury in me that I couldn't control, i leapt from Kirishima's arms, grabbed one of the many knives off of the table and was at the soldiers throat before anyone could move. I felt smoke riding off of me in waves, anger fueling my every movement, I dug the knife into his throat just deep enough to draw blood. He couldn't move without me slitting his throat, the room went deathly quiet and no one thought to move a muscle. Everyone had no doubt heard about my prowess on the battlefield, i was lean and quick, fighting like an assassin with a love of explosions. I didn't look to gain the highest body count, just the highest amount of damage. As I held the knife at the soldiers throat I met Kirishima's eyes, he stared back with a smirk as if daring me to do something. Unwilling to back down I dug the knife in a little deeper and finally addressed the soldier, "Just because I may bend under one man's hand, does not mean a peasant like you will ever have the right to speak to me in such a tone, do it again and you will find yourself much worse off.." I pulled the knife away from his neck and with one downward motion I buried it deep in his upper thigh, eliciting a pained scream from the soldiers lips.

I slowly stalked my way back to Kirishima, meeting the eye of every soldier until they backed down, when I finally arrived at his chair I lifted my chin and glowered down at him. "Take me to my Fucking quarters you piece of shit." Kirishima let out a guttural laugh at my words and stood, he turned to address the room but the wounded soldier interrupted.

"Aren't you going to do something about your little slut!? This cannot go unanswered!" The soldier wisely shut up when Kirishima leveled a glare and bared his teeth at him.

"My slave acted accordingly, shall he ever raise a hand to me he will be punished, but you all are fair game. It'd be wise to leave him be, next time you won't be so fortunate. I've seen him plant explosives in food, timed correctly so they don't go off until his target is safe at home with their families, killing or injuring everyone.. this was an act of mercy, a rare feat for my little king." Kirishima grabbed the chain to my collar and led me out of the tent, but not before I hid a knife between my arm and my side. I sneered at the remaining guards and made an explosive gesture with my hands. The Blood prince had been correct, but he hadn't mentioned any of the attempts I made on his life, interesting.

The walk back to the tent was a silent one, it had begun to pour rain and i was already soaked through. It being rather late in the year didn't help, and I began shaking violently from the cold, he took notice once we entered the tent and let out a small curse. I was quickly stripped of my clothes and wrapped in a heavy wool blanket, he lifted me up like I weighed nothing and cradled me in his lap. "T-this is your fault you know.." my dumbass decided to spit out, "If you had put me in normal clothes instead of this ridiculous.. costume, we wouldn't be i-in this mess!" I was physically shaking in his arms and I know he could feel it, I felt the cold into the deep of my bones.

He shook his head and pressed his forehead to mine, "Perhaps, but it was worth the view.." I jerked my head back to stare at him, what an asshole. I muttered a few choice words under my breath and settled into his chest. Thankfully the redhead was large enough to fully envelope me with his body, creating a cocoon that warmed me up in no time. "You good now?" I nodded in reply to his question, my eyelids growing heavy. "Good." He said, "I can't have my little Katsuki getting sick on me, I have too many plans for you.." I was too far gone to fully comprehend his words, I slipped into a heavy sleep nestled warmly in the arms of my captor.

The next morning I awoke to a cold bed, no sign of Kirishima, and it felt like he hadn't been there in hours. I felt a strange ping of disappointment in my chest, did I miss his presence? No.. that couldn't be it. He was my enemy, my captor, my.. lover. Heat rose into my checks and I shook the thought out of my head. I got myself out of the bed, thankful he hadn't chained me to it this time, and went rifling through his clothes until I found some old training garb that would somewhat fit me, I quickly realized that it was still much too big but it would work for the time being. I took a simple looking cloak and wrapped it around myself, keeping me warm and hiding the chains and mark of my slavery.

It only took a few moments of rifling to find an ornate dagger that I was able to hide in the small of my back, i was ready. It was time to leave, I was getting too attached to the last person in the world I could have, and he clearly only thought of me as a toy for his pleasure and amusement.

I hastened out of the tent, staying to the shadows and working hard to look inconspicuous, it didn't work very well as my captor was waiting for me just outside and spotted me instantly. The grin that overtook his face sent a shiver down my spine. "Katsuki!" His cheerful greeting didn't do a damn thing to calm my nerves, in fact it had the opposite effect.

I raised my chin in defiance, acting like I hadn't just been trying to escape, and marched up to him. "What the fuck do you want now?" I spat out the words and crossed my arms over my chest, giving him a daring look.

He grinned down at me and reached out to brush the hood off of my head so he could see my face. "I need a training partner, these weaklings I call soldiers are no match for me. You'll have to do." My heart leapt, this was my chance. He didn't know about the dagger, his speed was no match for me. I might actually get away.

"Fine, but we'll do it alone. I will not have an audience.. let's make things more interesting.." I laid my hand atop his arm and stared up into his eyes, calming my glare a degree. "If you win, I'll let you fuck me. I'll do whatever you want, and I won't fight.." I watched his eyes light up at the possibility, "But, if I win.. you have to let me leave." His eyes darkened just as quickly and he made a disapproving sound.

"Those are your terms? Fine. I'm certain you will not win against me. I've already beaten you once, little king.." his tone set my skin on fire and fueled my fury, but instead of reacting in an explosive manner I merely smirked. The trap was laid, and he fell right into it.

The Blood prince chose a flat field away from the camp by the river, far enough away that we could both let loose without causing serious damage to the camp. We shrugged off our cloaks and squared off, I knew I'd need to quickly get the upper hand, he could take a lot more damage than I could. His skin was practically indestructible, they say it's because of the demon blood in his family, it would make sense given his unnatural fangs and claws, not to mention the blood red hair.

I came from a family of mages, with an affinity for fire and explosions, were it a fair fight he would probably win, but I had the dagger on my side, and he would never see it coming.

We circled each other for a brief moment before I darted in, I went low and in one smooth move grabbed the dagger from my lower back and stabbed it straight into his side, but it barely made a cut due to the hardness of his skin. He grabbed my wrist and shoved me away, taking the knife with him and letting out a loud laugh.

"Oh Katsuki, that was cheap.." I backed up moved into a defensive stance, I could still win this.. but it's unlikely.

He calmly stalked towards me at a slow pace, but before I could react he was at my back, knife to my throat. I froze and slowly lifted my chin to look up at him, he had a grin on his lips, baring his teeth and his eyes were lit with fire. "My dear little explosion.." keeping the knife at my throat he grabbed my hair with his other hand and bent it backwards so he could ravish my mouth with a mind numbing kiss. I kissed him back eagerly before realizing we were in a battle, a battle for my freedom.

I grabbed his wrist and slid out from under his hold, he had a good handful of my hair but the pain was worth it, I scrambled away from his haulking form and moved into defense once more. Maybe with enough force I could lodge the knife somewhere it would slow him down. He shook his head and tssked at me, showing his disapproval of my actions. "Is that all you've got, shitty hair? A kiss? I thought the great blood prince took no survivors, HES supposed to be ruthless!" I yelled at him, hoping to rile him up into making a mistake, into making the first move. It seemed to work, judging by the way he charged, teeth bared in anger.

I slipped the knife handle between my teeth, and dropped into a brawling stance ready for his attack. He came fast and hard but I was able to use his own momentum against him and end up on top, sitting on his chest with my knees pinning his arms down. I knew I didn't have more than a few brief seconds before he'd flip us and take the advantage once more. I pulled the knife from my mouth and poised to drive it through his eye, the one weakness I saw in his impossibly hard form.

But for some reason, I hesitated. I had him right where I wanted him, vulnerable. One simple movement and I could win, but as I looked into his warm eyes I couldn't do it. He had broken me, and judging by the way his eyes softened, he knew it too. I dropped the knife into his chest and tried to scramble away from him, he caught me and pulled me back to sit on top of him.

His hand found its way to the back of my head, pulling me down for a breathtaking kiss that I eagerly returned, he pulled away and stared into my eyes for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. "I can't let you go Katsuki, I've waited too long for this. I've wanted you for far too long. I refuse to let you win.." he pinned my arms behind my back and looked up at me with an emotion in his eyes that I didn't want to recognize.

I couldn't look away from his eyes, I felt hypnotized, I think I was falling in love with the Blood Prince. Did I even want to leave? My final actions would prove that I didn't, I had a clear shot but refused to take it. Tears of frustration filled my eyes against my will and I closed them tightly, turning my head and refusing to meet his eyes any longer. He sighed softly and with his free hand he took my chin and forced me to look at him. "It's okay little king, I don't know what I feel either. I just know I had to have you.." his voice was soft, almost caring, his words filled me with butterflies. He let go of my wrists and pulled me to lay down on his chest, the dagger tossed off to the side, forgotten.

"We'll figure it out.." he planted a soft kiss on my forehead that filled me with happiness and confusion.

"Figure what out? Youre a Fucking monster who destroyed my army and took me captive.. you're my enemy. That's all we will ever be." My words sounded dark even to me, but they resounded with truth, a relationship wasn't possible. At least not in the simple aspects.

"I need a Queen you know.. I'll make you my queen." His voice startled me and anger began rising until I saw the smile in his eyes, so instead I rolled mine and scoffed.

"I'm a king, shitty hair. You should know that better than anyone." I spat the words at him, but they lacked my usual fire. He chuckled again and nodded.

"Okay Katsuki, you'll be my king. Regardless of titles, you will be by my side and in my bed, make no mistake about that.." my face flushed and I couldn't meet his eyes for a moment. Was he serious? I cleared my throat and gave a short nod, it's what I wanted. How could this monster have captured my heart so quickly? I had been obsessed over him for forever, but that was hatred.. right?

"Why me?" The question left my lips before I had the chance to silence it, it was a valid question and something that needed to be asked, but damn it sounded pathetic out loud. Kirishima's soft warm eyes stared up into mine for a moment before they darted away and he cleared his throat.

"I've spent years watching you put up walls, every senate meeting and war room.. I stayed to the shadows, letting my advisors speak for me, choosing to stay back.. watching, learning.. I've seen you. The real you, Katsuki. The young man wanting a loving touch and someone to cherish, I've watched you build up an angry facade, a facade of fire and damage, scaring everyone away. But you never scared me. I had to have you, I couldn't let you escape my grasp, so when the time came I had to take my shot.." His words filled me with further confusion.

"You have to know, the second you took me as a POW my family would disown me as if dead, it's the way of our people. I don't have a kingdom any longer, you have nothing to gain by making me your partner.." frustration built up in my chest, why couldn't he understand? Kirishima let out a low grunt and shook his head, he grabbed me by the chin once more and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"I have everything I want, you are everything I want, your kingdom means nothing to me.." His words dropped down to a low sexy growl, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen Katsuki, the sounds you make when I'm buried deep inside you, when my teeth break your skin.. they light me on fire, drive me crazy.. the way you bend to my every touch as if you were made just for me.. the way you take every inch of pain I inflict and arch up for more.." he dragged his teeth against my neck and then nipped my ear again. "Katsuki Bakugou, you have always been mine, I won't be letting you go.."

My heart skipped at his words, butterflies once again taking flight inside of me, I expelled a soft sigh and leaned down to gently press my lips to his. It started out as a slow gentle kiss, but soon the fire took over, building and building until we were ripping the clothes off of each other.

For my own sanity sake I had to stop and push him away, we were both panting and flushed. "Wipe that smirk off of your face Kirishima.." He chuckled at my words and pulled me closer once more.

"So, is this a yes to my proposal?" His question caught me off guard so I jerked back to look up at him and raise an eyebrow in question. He sighed and rephrased his question "Will you become my partner, Katsuki Bakugou? Stand by my side and submit to my touch?" My heart beat sped up as I met his eyes.

"On one condition shithead." He raises an eyebrow at my words as if to prompt me to continue. "You continue to fuck me like you mean it, nothing kills my libido like a gentle lover. I want you to fuck my brains out, not make love to me!" I'm sure my face was bright red as the words came tumbling out of my mouth, his touch lit me on fire and I was sure I wouldn't be able to live without it.

He grinned at my words and gave my ass a hard squeeze. "Of course.. though I do hope you realize that you would be mine regardless of your answer, there no way I'm letting you go now." He growled playfully and nipped at my ears.

"So, what exactly does this mean?" The words sounded so much more meek than I meant them to, but I needed to know the answer. "Am I still to be your prisoner? Are your men still going to treat me like a pow?"

He leaned back and stared at me for a moment, expressionless, then sighed softly. "No, you will be by my side, a partner. Though you will always belong to me, and will be my Slave in the bedroom.." he threw in a wink, "You will be my equal everywhere else."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand, why go to war? Why let hundreds of people die, just to get me?"

He let out a low sigh and began to explain. "I'm the young eligible prince of a vast kingdom, I have strong blood and would produce strong heirs, I could have the pick of any suitor I chose.. but I would never know if they truly wanted me or if they just wanted my kingdom. Had I approached you for your hand diplomatically, your parents would have assured your linking to mine. We would have probably had a sparkless life together. I couldn't risk it. Taking you as my prisoner, building upon your hatred, and then breaking down your walls to see if you could feel the same spark I felt.. it was the safer option to ensure my future with you."

His sappy words made me uncomfortable so I looked away and mumbled under my breath "I must be a damn good lay for you to go to all that trouble.."

He let out a loud laugh and gave me a squeeze. "I think our romps have spoken for themselves, don't you? You can't deny the sparks between us, the fire every time we touch. I know you feel it too.." I did, I felt the fire from the first moment I laid eyes on him, it ignited the first time his skin touched mine, I crave it even now. But I couldn't let him know all that so I scoffed.

"You must think you're hot shit, but the reality is I only slept with you because I believed my other option to be death." I gave a little shrug and looked down at him with an empty expression carefully on my face. His face went cold and he pushed me off of him quickly, I rolled into the grass and looked to him in confusion.

He stood tall and glared down at me, eyes lit with anger.

"Alright then, little king.." he sneered the title as if it offended him. "Show me you're worth keeping alive, I want my cock in your mouth, now." My eyes went wide but then I let out a nervous laugh, his eyes didn't change, and in a simple yet firm movement he motioned to his feet. "You will kneel before me, if I am the only one who feels this fire between us, then I'll feel my full of it and discard of you when I've had enough." His tone was one I had never heard from him before, the sappy Eijiro from before seemed all but gone.

I shook my head and moved to back up, but his grown stopped me.

"If you try to run, I'll chain you up naked in the center of camp and let my men have their way with you. Maybe then you'll feel the fire between us, or you won't survive that many men at once, either way.. the punishment will be fitting and enjoyable to watch." His eyes were lit with a cold fire and he seemed to somehow be even larger than before, towering over my prone form. His words caused an ache to begin in my chest and a panic to form in my stomach.

"E-Eijiro.. I didn't mean.. I..-" he interrupted me with a growl and stalked forward until I was sitting at his feet, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me into a kneeling position. With his free hand he undid his pants and let them fall, his semi hard erection bouncing free of its confines to stare me in the face. I know I did something wrong to set him off, but I didn't know how to fix it, it was just my dumb ass unable to handle expressing any semblance of feelings.

"If you don't want to end up the camp whore, I suggest you get to work." Kirishima growled the words out at me, tightening his grip on my hair. Tears of frustration and defeat filled my eyes as I defiantly stared up at him.

"I feel it. Of course I feel it. I felt it from the first moment I saw you, I wanted you too Eijiro Kirishima. I'm.. I can't.. I don't know how to say what I mean without a dumbass comment to deflect from my feelings.." I looked away from his eyes so I could get the words out without breaking down, the ache in the pit of my stomach growing larger. "I think I may be falling in love with you."

With those final words said I lifted my eyes back up to his, watching the emotions play over his face. He released his grip on my hair and instead moved his hand down to caress my face. "You're such a dumbass.." his words were soft once more, but I never wanted to see the Kirishima I had just seen again.

"A-are we.. good?" The words sounded so stupid coming from my mouth in such a meek tone, but I couldn't risk setting him off again.

He let out a low sigh and gave a nod. "I'm sorry I threatened you, I just.. i couldn't stand the thought.. just know I would never let another person touch you. It was an idle threat and nothing more, though I regret uttering it you at all.." he dragged me into his lap and buried his head in my blond locks.

His tenderness was welcomed but i was still a bit wary. "I'm sorry I set you off, but if I'm to be your partner.. you're going to have to not react like that every time I say something dumb. It will happen, and often.." I spoke slowly, testing the waters of where he was at.

He buried his head into the crook of my neck and let out a shaky breath. "I know, you.. you made it seem like you were the same as everyone else. Using me to get to my kingdom, giving into me solely to get what is mine.. that doesn't make it okay and I understand that. I'm sorry Katsuki.." when he finished speaking I grabbed a fistful of blood red locks and pulled his head back so I could plant a kiss on his lips.

"This.. relationship is going to be incredibly rocky with two dumbasses as big as us.. but as long as you start being honest with me, I think it'll work.. I'll do my best to do the same with you, okay?" My words seemed to calm him down and for a few moments we rested peacefully together. "You're going to have to start treating me as your equal, if that's truly what you want me to be.."

My read head nodded and nuzzled a bit closer. "I'll try. You'll have to try to be less obstinate as well.." I laughed out loud at his words and stared up at him.

"You know that's not going to happen!" I planted a kiss on his lips and then untangled myself from his arms. "I thought you wanted to train, what happened to that shitty hair?" He grinned at my words and got his huge hulking self up, towering over me.

"Alright, but our first bet is void, okay Bakugou? I will not risk losing you." He stared down into me eyes, his hand cupping my cheek briefly. I nodded at his words, a warm feeling building in my stomach. He grinned when I nodded, "Okay then, no holding back."


End file.
